tu n'aurais pas dû
by Akikopanda
Summary: Lorsque Merlin pense trop à Arthur...Petite fic mimi,sans prise de tête!


Bonjour a tous ! J'espère que ma fic Arthur/Merlin vous plaira, sachez que c'est ma toute première fic de toute ma vie alors pitié un peu d'indulgence _

« Merlin ! »

Le prince Arthur essaya de ramener son serviteur sur terre, cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il lui reprochait d'être dans la lune.

Le jeune blond n'en revenait pas, il reprochait au jeune sorcier de ne plus être attentif à ses sautes d'humeurs et qu'est ce que le brun faisait ?

Il rêvait ! Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait faire oublier Merlin que lui, jeune prince, futur roi de Camelot, chevalier blond irrésistible, qu'il était irrésistible ? (XD pas modeste l'autre)

« Je te rappelle que tu es à mon service et a mon entière disposition ! Et qu'est cela fait déjà des semaines que tu es à moitié présent ! Tu ne fais plus attention à rien, tu es encore plus lent et tu m'oublies ! Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Merlin sursauta : «vous m'avez parlé ? »

Arthur le regarda avec stupéfaction puis analysa le comportement du jeune brun, il fuyait son regard, tiens mais il avait aussi le rouge aux joues.

Notre jeune sorcier lui, essayai de paraître le plus naturel possible mais apparemment cela n'était pas faisait des mois qu'il ne pensait qu'au prince , le jour était le plus difficile car il se trouvait toujours aux cotés de l'objet de ses attentions , il ne calculait plus le nombre de fois qu'il s'était noyé dans son regard bleu, oubliant le monde autour de lui, les priorités, les sarcasmes et ses tâches, à la nuit il pouvait rêver autant qu'il voulait, imaginer ses fantasmes se réaliser, l'inconvénient de la nuit était qu'elle lui rappelais a quel point il se sentais seul, et qu'il était fou de penser une seule seconde le beau prince en train de partager son lit, et surtout son cœur.

Arthur voulait que Merlin lui fasse face au lieu d'éviter son regard et de ne rien dire, alors il le prit par les épaules, le poussa contre le mur le plus proche ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prends ? » demanda Merlin paniqué de cette proximité avec son amour.

« Il me prend que je voudrais que tu m'écoutes au moins 5 minutes sans que tu ne partes dans tes pensées ! Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de si importantes que moi je n'ai pas ? »

« Mais je ne vois pas de… » Tenta Merlin.

« Oh que si ! Sauf que tu ne veux rien me dire, je te rappelle que tu es mon serviteur, mon sorcier, mon protecteur, que tu me dois le respect ! Tu ne devrais même pas discuter et toujours me raconter toute la vérité ! Tout ce que tu sais je devrais le savoir ! »

« Comment .. ? » Merlin était abasourdi par les paroles de son prince.

« Tu ne fais plus attention a rien, tu rougis, tu manges presque plus, tu ne m'écoutes pas »Arthur s'arrêta, réfléchis une seconde puis ouvris de grand yeux « tu es amoureux ! »

« NON ! » c'était sorti tout seul, Merlin ne savait plus quoi faire, Arthur était trop proche de lui, il avait chaud et cette violente envie de l'embrasser, pouvoir le toucher, respirer son souffle chaud, gouter ses lèvres…

« Vas-y tu peux bien me le dire ! » le blond voulait le taquiner comme a son habitude, mais cela sonnait faux se dit-il, il avait un peu mal…mais il continua :

« c'est Gwen je parie, elle mignonne, tu seras surement… Arthur nût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Merlin le repoussa violemment et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, il leva ses yeux sur son blond, il avait un regard triste presque brillant, puis l'embrassa avec tout son amour, sa rage et son désespoir glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son maître et caressa ses cheveux blond comme les blés, se colla un peu plus contre son prince avait posés ses mains sur ses hanches et les caressais contact électrisa le jeune sorcier et le fît s'éloigner, confus il le regardas brièvement et réussi à articuler « je n'aurais pas dû… » Avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Merlin attends ! »

Arthur se précipita dans sa chambre, réfléchissant a toute vitesse, qu'est ce qu'il a ressenti ? Comment le faire revenir ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il éprouvait quelque chose ? Comment le garder ? Arrivé dans sa chambre il demanda a l'un des gardes de ramener son serviteur (obligatoirement bien sur) et que c'était urgent (très urgent même !).

Pendant ce temps, Merlin s'était réfugié, lui aussi, dans sa chambre plus précisément son lit, il avait enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et tentai d'oublier l'audace qu'il avait eu…

Arthur lui repensait aussi a l'audace de son jeune brun et la remerciais car sans elle il n'aurait jamais pû goûter a ses lèvres rosées…

Merlin s'en voulait, plus jamais il ne pourrait reparler au prince, il ferait mieux de partir… c'est sur cette dernière pensée que le brun s'endormit, trop fatigué des évènements passés…

Lorsque le garde revînt dans la chambre du futur roi, il était seul et annonça que Merlin ne répondait pas (et accessoirement que Gaïus l'avait fait déguerpir…). Arthur voulait son Merlin ! Il devait lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ni une ni deux il fonça en direction de la chambre de son serviteur (préféré^^), lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita une seconde, puis entra (sans frapper bien sûr) il découvrît alors son amour endormi sur le ventre, pelotonné dans sa couette, serrant d'une main son coussin (surement de peur qu'il le perde _). Le jeune blond s'approcha doucement du lit, caressa la joue du sorcier puis le secoua (avec violence, sans amour ni charité lui piquant sa couette pour qu'il est froid aux pieds ! -_-' je délire…). Le brun ouvrit ses yeux bleus avec difficulté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vu Arthur assis sur son lit, il rabattit ses jambes contre lui avec sa couette dans le but (inutile) de s'éloigner de son fantasme vivant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… » Lança Arthur avec un peu de tristesse

« Je suis désolé commença Merlin mais j'y peux rien, tu... vous êtes toujours là avec vos sourires qui réchauffent le cœur, vos petites mèches de cheveux qui se collent a votre front après un entrainement, votre façon d'être beau tout le temps même quand vous êtes en colère contre moi, je sais j'aurai pas…

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me planter comme un con dans ce couloir. » termina le prince avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » le sorcier n'en revenait pas ! « Vous… tu ne m'en veux pas ? Enfin je veux dire vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer maintenant ! » s'énerva le prince.

« Pardon… » Le jeune aux yeux bleus était tout penaud et avait les pommettes légèrement rouges.

Arthur le voyant ainsi leva les yeux au ciel puis le regarda à nouveau avec un sourire charmeur et lui chuchota :

« Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, embrasse-moi ! »

Il nût pas besoin de réfléchir a cette phrase, et se jeta sur le beau blond aux yeux bleus qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Arthur l'embrassa avec fougue et glissa rapidement sa langue à travers les lèvres de son amant à la recherche de sa jumelle qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Merlin glissa entre le lit et le corps de Arthur et se colla un peu plus contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur et sa douceur, quant aux mains du prince elles se retrouvèrent sur les hanches de son amour.

Ils se cherchèrent toute la nuit, caressant chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, mordant amoureusement, touchant, rapprochant leurs corps se perdant l'un dans l'autre avec fougue, embrassant la passion qu'ils les animaient.

FIN ! ^^

Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu toute ma fic, laissez des commentaires selon votre envie !^^


End file.
